If We Were a Movie
by Die Schreiberin
Summary: It's a series of random one shots that deals with my story, "The Best of Both Worlds." There won't be a connecting plot to all of them. Multi-pairing.


A/N: I just want to mention that Kusanagi Makoto is not an original character. Except for the Mugi factor, everything about her is not made up. She can be found in the Strawberry Panic light novels. As for the post committee member, well, she doesn't really count as an original character, she role could be true. How the girls in the dorm receive post was never clarified. Enjoy!

**IF WE WERE A MOVIE**

I don't own Strawberry Panic. Only the idea.

About four days after the concert, Nagisa and Shizuma sat at the lone piano in the nearly empty room. They had played for about an hour. During this time, they would switch off from playing duets to just listening to each other play. At the moment, Shizuma was looking down at her girlfriend/fiancé as she played. It still shocked her to know, that she was taken and that her love returned her feelings. _I'm so lucky._

Her mind had traveled back to when they first experience in this very room. She remembered how Nagisa had played badly. This thought lead to her thinking about how bad the girl had sung at Karaoke. Realizing her poor performance was a cover up, the silver fox never questioned why Nagisa did it. However, she did question why Nagisa would cover up playing the piano. Surely, no one would have figured out Nagisa's identity as Azure.

Going back to think about their first duet together, Shizuma suddenly remembered when Nagisa told her about a pianist she once knew. The pianist had loved someone with a sister complex. Because of this problem, she left her for another. The silver fox couldn't help but wonder if Nagisa was the pianist, but then she thought better of it when she remembered the song Nagisa wrote for her. She was somehow torn in what to believe. Breathing in some air, she asked, "Nagisa?"

The red head stopped her piano playing, "Yes, love."

Shizuma's heart fluttered after being call 'love' by her fiancé. "Um, do remember when you told about a pianist, who loved someone with a sister complex?"

The other girl nodded, "What about her?"

"Are you that girl?"

Laughter escaped from the red head's lips. "No, don't you know you're my only love? Besides I've never been to Russia, a small tour in Europe, yes, but never in Russia. Why?"

"I was just wondering; after all, there's just so little I know about you."

"Ah, there's so little I know about you too, but I want to find out everything."

Shizuma leaned down and kissed Nagisa, "So, who was the girl?"

The red head smiled, "It was Mugi."

"Mugi?"

"Yeah, she went to Russia for a while before coming to the music school I went to. She fell for a violinist named Kusanagi Makoto. From what I've been told, her sister was once the Etoile here."

"Kusanagi, I've heard that name before and yes, there was an Etoile by that name, but she didn't last long because she took off with some lover of hers. The second place Etoile was put into her stead. It's a small world."

The red head nodded, "I know. Mugi was going to come to Astraea Hill, but since it had ties with her first love, she decided against it."

"I can understand that, but it's good to know."

"What is?"

"That I'm your first love. For a moment I was rather jealous that there might have been someone before me."

"What if there was someone?" Nagisa asked playfully.

The silver fox smiled seductively, "I would have made sure that you would forget about her."

"Oh, and how would you do that?"

"Like this," the older girl placed a hand along side of Nagisa's face and brought it closer hers. Soon their lips met and danced together.

Just as they were about to deepen the kiss further, someone screamed, "Gyah!"

Both girls looked at the intruder seeing it was Chiyo. Upon seeing the girl, Nagisa straightened up, while Shizuma wanted to hit something. Leaving a ticked off and aroused Shizuma behind, Nagisa politely approached Chiyo, "Is there something you need?"

"Um, I came to get Etoile-sama."

Breathing in to control her desires, Shizuma glanced over at the first year from where she was sitting, "What is it?"

"There's a package for you at the dorm's visitor desk."

"Oh," she stood up, "I best go see what it is." Her curiosity overrode her lust. Together, the three made their way towards the visitor check in desk. The desk was also used for mail; each girl had their own mail slot. Just as there was a library committee, there was also a post committee, but this committee was made up of girls from all three schools. Chiyo wasn't a member, but one of her fellow first years was one, who asked her to find the Etoile. Nagisa's little friend couldn't have been more enthused at the job.

Once at the desk, Shizuma made her inquiry. The first year Miator student smiled shyly at the tall and impressive girl almost forgetting why she was there. With a little help from Chiyo, the girl regained her composure. "Ah, right." She went to the back and awkwardly brought out a long and kind of thin package.

Seeing the girl in distressed, Nagisa went to help her bring the package out. To the red head, it wasn't all that heavy, so she just took it and placed it on a nearby table. Shizuma wanted to hit herself a moment later after thinking how she should have taken over for her love. She vowed to herself to become more aware of her surroundings. Shaking the feeling of guilt off as best as she could, Shizuma walked over to the table to open her package. Unfortunately, she had nothing to open it with.

The post committee member saw this and went to get an envelope knife. Within seconds, she returned and handed the Etoile the mail opener. The gizmo did its trick as it sliced through the packaging tape. Giving the object back to the committee member, Shizuma opened the flaps and beheld bubble wrap under an envelope with her name on it. She took it out and read it:

_To: Hanazono Shizuma,_

_We are proud to announce that you are the highest bidder from the Blue Water/ Angelina charity concert. The package contains you're winnings as for the payment, we have already contacted someone about it. Enjoy!_

_Rojuko Recordings_

Placing the letter down, she reached into the box and shifted the bubble wrap to reveal a very beautiful and familiar looking guitar. Under the neck lay some red fabric. A blushed crept on Shizuma's face as she saw the contents. She was a little afraid on how her lover would react.

"Shizuma?" she heard Nagisa asked.

"Yes?"

"You won the auction on these items," she stated as she took out the guitar.

"I did."

"I never knew you were such an Azure fan. I mean I knew you liked her, but I never thought you would bid on any of her items. How come you did?"

Smiling, Shizuma placed her lips on one of Nagisa's ears to whisper. "I had the privilege to smell those red skinny jeans. They smelt so much like you. I figured if I couldn't have you at least I could have something that kind of smelt like you."

A heated blush covered the red head's face, but she didn't let her bother her for long as she placed her own lips towards Shizuma's ear, "If that the case, perhaps I should renew the scent. After all, we could do a little role play, I'll be the pop star and you'll be my adorably sexy groupie."

A smile spread on Shizuma's face and her cheeks heated up at the thought, "I love the way you think."

With a quick thank-you, both of the older girls excused themselves to Shizuma's room; one carrying the guitar and the other everything else.


End file.
